Harry, Professeur à Poudlard
by nanie nouche
Summary: Harry débarque à Poudlard après avoir fait ses études à Salem, il prend le poste tant convoité par Severus et ce dernier n'est pas près de le supporter...venez lire, ça sera plus simple!
1. Poudlard

Je vous préviens tout de suite, j'ai écrit ce premier chapitre alors qu'il était minuit alors je promets rien ! je m'ennuyais tellement que je me suis laissée partir dans mes délires ! enfin, moi elle m'amuse, c'est l'important…

Je pense que les chapitres seront courts mais j'espère qu'ils vous plairont quand même !

Bonne lecture à tous…

**Situation de l'action : **

On est dans le monde sorcier. Voldemort est exclu car ici il n'existe pas (c'est surtout que je ne savais pas quoi en faire !). Donc, les parents d'Harry sont morts, mais je sais pas de quoi non plus, je voulais tout simplement ne pas les avoir dans mes pattes… Harry ne connaît personne de Poudlard étant donné qu'il a fait ses études à Salem, en Amérique… Il a 25ans et ne connaît donc pas encore notre très cher et légendaire professeur de potion : Severus Snape.

En résumé, Harry vient enseigner dans l'école où ses parents ont fait leurs études et il y rencontre un homme auquel il ne résiste pas…

**Chapitre 1 : Poudlard**

Un homme pénétra dans l'enceinte de Poudlard. Il était de taille moyenne, avait de longs cheveux noirs qui lui descendaient jusque dans le bas du dos. Il avait de grands yeux verts émeraudes et un sourire à damner un Saint. Il était entièrement vêtu de noir et sa cape voletait tout autour de lui. Il dégageait une aura puissante.

Il franchit le hall d'entré sans n'avoir vu personne. Il commençait à prendre le chemin menant au bureau du directeur lorsqu'il fut arrêté par un homme aux cheveux et aux yeux noirs.

-Je peux peut-être vous aider ? demanda ce dernier, froidement.

-Certainement ! Je cherche le directeur, répondit-il en souriant franchement. Je me présente, je m'appelle (Henri) Harry Potter. A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

Harry lui tendit la main en espérant qu'il la lui serrerait.

-Severus Snape, fit-il en répondant à son geste. Je suis professeur de Potion ici. Potter, comme dans James Potter ?

-C'est exact. C'est mon père. Enfin, il est mort…Vous le connaissiez ?

-Disons plutôt que je le haïssais…

Ils parlaient tout en se rendant au bureau du directeur.

-Qu'êtes-vous venu faire ici, Mr Potter ?

-On m'a engagé pour assurer le rôle de professeur de défense contre les forces du mal.

Severus faillit s'étouffer : le poste venait, encore une fois, de lui passer sous le nez.

-Bien. Nous y sommes.

Il prononça le mot de passe (toujours aussi idiot) et se retourna vers Harry.

-Je ne vous conduis pas en haut, vous trouverez bien tout seul !

-Bien sûr. Je vous remercie.

Harry fit quelques pas avant de se retourner et rappela Snape :

-Professeur !

Celui-ci fit demi-tour en priant pour ne pas le tuer sur place.

-Oui, Mr Potter ? demanda-t-il avec agacement.

-La froideur ne vous va pas du tout, c'est dommage, je suis sûr que vous seriez bien plus attirant que vous ne l'êtes déjà avec un sourire !

Il lui fit un clin d'œil et monta rapidement les marches pour ne pas recevoir un sortilège douloureux, voir impardonnable.

Quand à Severus, il resta figé sur place, ne s'attendant sûrement pas à ça. Puis il reprit ses esprits et soupira une bonne fois avant de reprendre le chemin de ses cachots.

A suivre…

Bon, voilà, c'est court, je sais, mais j'ai pas encore écrit la suite, mais vous l'aurez d'ici peu je pense ! moi je dis, pauvre Sev pour la suite ! je vous mettrai bientôt le chapitre 3 de la fic « voldemort est mort et harry déprime… » !

Laissez-moi une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé…

Merci et bisous à tous…


	2. Entrevue avec le directeur

**Note de l'auteur :** Comme je vous l'avais dit, c'est très court…mais je vais m'arranger pour mettre les chapitres rapidement ! Je les écrit le soir alors il faut le temps que je les copie sur l'ordi et que je les mette en ligne…en attendant, j'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire…

Bonne lecture…

**Réponses aux reviews**

**Lily-ange** : Merci ! voila la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira.

**Sahada** : Je n'y avais pas pensé ! C'est pas bête ! Je vais voir si je peux faire ça…

**Andegis** : lol ! Je sais ! C'est ce que je me suis dit aussi ! Je l'ai entendu y'a pas longtemps, c'est pour ça !

**Sam** : T'inquiète, ça viendra dans les chapitres suivants ! j'y pensais bien ! Merci pour ta review !

**Chapitre 2 :** **Entrevue avec le directeur**

Harry frappa au bureau du directeur.

-Entrez ! Répondit une voix chaude et aimable.

-Bonjour monsieur le directeur.

-Ah ! Mr Potter. Je vous attendais. Asseyez-vous, lui dit-il en lui désignant une chaise. Votre voyage s'est bien passé ?

-Oui, très bien. Je vous remercie.

-Avez vous trouvé mon bureau assez facilement ?

-Et bien oui, le Professeur Snape m'a fait l'honneur de m'accompagner jusqu'ici.

-Severus ? Il n'a pas tenter de vous tuer au moins ? demanda le directeur en riant.

-Non, je le trouve charmant, même si ma dernière remarque l'a surpris et que j'ai préféré fuir.

Ils riaient désormais ensemble.

-Pardonnez-moi, je ne me suis pas présenté, je suis Albus Dumbledore.

-Je m'en serai douté.

-Dites-moi, où aimeriez-vous avoir vos appartements ?

-Où se trouve ceux du Professeur Snape ? demanda-t-il malicieusement.

Albus sourit.

-Dans les cachots. Il est le directeur des Serpentards et je doute qu'il acceptera de mieux vous connaître. Il est asociale et je pense que rien n'y changera.

-C'est ce que j'aime chez lui : sa froideur… mais je pense que ça peut s'arranger…

Harry affichait un sourire sadique.

-Bien. Alors vos appartements seront juste à côté de ceux de Severus.

-Merci. Je vous revaudrai ça…

-Maintenant, parlons de votre rôle dans cette école. Vous serez le nouveau professeur de DCFM, mais également le directeur des griffondors. Leur directrice nous a quitté il y a peu et j'ai décidé que vous seriez certainement le plus apte à vous en charger.

-Il n'y a aucun problème, j'accepte ce poste. Par contre, suis-je obligé de porter une de ces robes de sorcier tout à fait ringarde ?

Dumbledore éclata de rire.

-Si c'est ce qui vous inquiète, non, vous ne serez pas obligé ! Je vais appeler Severus pour qu'il vous parle du fonctionnement de l'établissement et qu'il vous montre vos appartements, ainsi que votre salle de classe.

Peu de temps après, le Professeur Snape se tenait dans le bureau du directeur.

-Albus, vous m'avez fait appeler ?

-Oui, Severus. J'aimerai que vous expliquiez, à Mr Potter, le Fonctionnement de cette école et qu'ensuite vous lui montriez sa classe et pour finir, que vous le conduisiez à ses appartements.

-Bien. Puis-je savoir où se trouvent ses appartements ?

-Ce sont ceux qui se trouvent à côté des votre. J'ai pensé que ce serait plus pratique. Sa classe est au dernier étage, tout près de la salle d'entraînement et de la Tour d'Astronomie.

-C'est tout ?

Snape s'impatientait. Ce _Potter _lui faisait perdre son temps(dire qu'il aurait pu regarder les feux de l'amour ! je plaisante bien sûr…).

-Mr Potter est désormais le Professeur de DCFM et il remplacera le Professeur McGonagall dans le rôle de directeur des griffondors.

-Une autre mauvaise nouvelle où je peux commencer la visite guidée ?

Dumbledore sourit : Harry aura vraiment du mal à le faire changer…

-Je vous en prie, vous pouvez partir. Et je vous remercie pour ce service Severus.

Il lança un regard noir à son directeur avant de se retourner vers son pire cauchemar :

-Mr Potter, si vous voulez bien me suivre, ça m'éviterait de perdre mon temps !

Snape sortit de la pièce et Harry se leva pour le suivre.

-Je lui avais pourtant conseillé de sourire…, souffla ce dernier à Albus.

A suivre…

Dites-moi ce que vous en avez pensé sur une petite review s'il vous plait (même si ça vous plaît pas d'ailleurs !)

Merci et bisous à tous…


	3. Entre désespoir et folie

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**I-am-lady-voldemort :**merci pour ta review.

**Zaika: **merci pour ta review.

**Andegis : **jte remercie, j'ai bien ri en lisant ta review, je limagine bien comme ça sev ! ça serait excellent n'empeche ! pour ashley, jen c rien, lol, je regarde pas ça !lol ! pour la vieille chouette, ben je c pa, elle me génai alors je lai dégagé, elle est surmen morte, mais de quoi, ça jen c rien, lol ! bisous

**Sam :**merci. En fait, la c que javais bcp de chose d'écrite, après ça sera moins souvent, avec les cours, c un peu le bordel !

**Jenni944 : **merci pour ta review

**Sahada :** ben voilà, ya une bestiole maintenant, pour ce qui est de lanimagus, ji pense, mais ça sera dans les prochains chapitres…

**Petite grenouille** : merci… ;) j'écris quand jai de l'inspiration et c'est souvent la nuit…

**Son dita** : je suis contente que ça te plaise, jespère que la suite va te plaire aussi…

bisous

**Chapitre 3 **: **Entre désespoir et folie**

Harry lui fit un grand sourire exagéré.

-Comme ça…, non ? C'est pas possible ? Pourtant c'est simple de sourire…Allez, faites un effort ! On recommence ! Regardez bien comm…

-…Vous tenez tant que ça à mourir ?

-D'accord. Bon, alors on retentera plus tard, c'est sûr que si vous êtes fatigué et que…

-Faites-moi plaisir, Potter : FERMEZ-LA UNE BONNE FOIS POUR TOUTE !

-Il ne faut pas vous énerver ! Bon, pour vous faire plaisir, je vais essayer, mais je ne peux rien vous promettre…

-Laissez tomber…

Severus en avait plus qu'assez. Il avait à peine commencé sa visite et ses explications que « cet abruti » (je cite Severus bien sûr) lui avait fait toutes sortes de grimaces pour le faire rire.

Il était bien content d'être dans ses appartements, à l'abri de _ce_ Potter !

Tout comme son père celui-là : aussi arrogant et débile ! Bon, largement mieux foutu, c'est sûr, mais quand même, il est complètement fêlé ce pauvre homme !

Pff, essayer de me faire rire, moi ! Je dirai même suicidaire…

Il n'a rien pour aider à sa survie :

-tout d'abord, il m'a pris _mon poste _(depuis le temps que je le veux) !

-ensuite, il remplace la vieille chouette (andegis, merci pour l'idée… ;-) ) en tant que directeur des griffondors : ceux qui m'exaspèrent le plus !

-et pour finir, c'est le fils de Potter, le fils de James : mon pire ennemi…

Non, il n'a vraiment aucune chance, où il faudrait qu'il ait beaucoup de qualités et ça, j'en doute : c'est un Potter tout de même, il ne faut pas trop leur en demander…

De son côté, Harry avait commencé à ranger ses affaires dans ses placards.

Quand il eut fini de tout ordonner (à coup de sortilèges : pourquoi se prendre la tête à tout ranger soit même… ), il s'installa dans son fauteuil (en cuir noir, tout droit importé d'Amérique…). Il sortit quelque chose de sa manche et se mit à parler fourchelangue :

-Alors Ssssssserpinou(je sais, le nom est pourrit, mais j'ai trouvé que ça !), tu n'as pas eu trop fffffroid ?

-Non, j'étais bien ccccccccchhhhauffffffffffé par ton ppuulll.

-Je vois. Comment as-tu ttttrrouvé Mr Ssssssnape ?

-Grincccccchhhhheux et ffffffffrrrrroid…

-A part ççççaaaaa ?

-Je sssssais pas trop…Je n'ai pas vu grand cccccchhhhhhoozzzzee…

-Ne mens pas ! Je t'ai sssenti remonter dans mon cou…

-J'avoue…

-Alors ?

-Il est plutôt atttttirant pour un vieux !

Harry lui sourit et le déposa dans son couffin, près de son lit.

Serpinou était un serpent très rare, d'un bleu profond. Il l'avait trouvé chez des moldus lors d'un voyage et il ne l'avait plus jamais quitté.

Harry s'installa dans son lit, les yeux dans le vague, l'air rêveur :

-Je ne pensssais pas trouver quelqu'un sssssiii vite…

-Je crois que cccccc'est pas gagné ! D'après ccccceeee que j'ai pu voir, il a pas l'air de t'appréccccier…

-Il faut laisssssser faire le temps.

-Le pauvre…avec toi, je le plein…

-Voyons Ssssserppppppiiiiiinoooooouuuuu ! Cccccc'esst pas trèsss gentil ccccceeeee queee tuuuuu disssss ! Je sssssuuuuuiiiss ccccchhhhiant cccc'esst sûr, mais n'abuzzzes pas trop !

-Cccchhhiant ! Le mot est fffffaaaiiibleeee ! souffla le serpent d'un air désespéré en se calant mieux dans son nid.

Harry lui lança un regard sadique :

-Je crois que je vais m'amuzzzer comme un ptit fou !

-Pauvre Sssssseverusssss… sssss'iiiiiillllll ssssssaaavvait ccceee qu'il l'attend…

-Allez Sssserpinou, au dodo maintenant !

-Ttttsssssss, bonne nuit Harry.

A suivre…

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! les chapitres viendront moins souvent a cause des cours et de ma mère qui va plus vouloir que je touche à l'ordi, mais dès que je peux, je poste mes chapitres ! si vous avez des idées, vous pouvez me les donnez, ça peut tjs aider… rien n'est écrit a partir de maintenant alors ça peut etre tout et n'importe quoi…

**Merci à tous…**


	4. Présentation

**Notes de l'auteur, c'est-à-dire moi : ** Bon, alors tout d'abord, désolée d'être si lente à mettre mes chapitres, mais j'ai plus trop accès à l'ordi ! jvé tenter d'en mettre tous les week-end ! Ne pensez pas a me tuer à la fin de ce chapitre… la fin est odieuse mais ne me frappez pas, vous aurez bientôt la suite ! c'est promis !

Sinon, ben je prévois rien du tout, donc la c'est un truc qui ma bien plus, donc voilà…

Je tiens aussi a remercier tous ceux qui m'ont donné des idées, j'espère qu'il y en aura d'autres…y'en a quelques unes auquel j'avais déjà pensée en fait…merci pour les noms du serpents, jcomprends que vous n'aimiez pas serpinou…snifou… donc ben je prendrai le 1er qui ma été donné, le second je l'utiliserai pour une autre de mes fics, plutard car c vraiment une bonne idée.

J'ai pas beaucoup de tps pour répondre aux reviews, donc je tiens à remercier :

Son dita, petite grenouille, onarluca et zaika. 

Ainsi que :

**Sahada** : merci pour ton idée de nom, mais j'en avais déjà eu un, alors ben j'utiliserai le tien dans une autre fic ! jte remercie car c vraiment une bonne idée ! je ny aurai jamais pensé. bisous

**Jenni944** : On a les meme idées !lol ! fo juste que je les mette en place ! merci et bisous

**Vela** :merci. Jadore ce nom.ça marche bien avec le surnom serpinou ! bisous

**Fluffy** : oubli le « sama » ! t pa mon maitre sale chienne ! lol t tjs en retard de tte façon, ça changera pas ! t médisante avec ton frère, il est super…euh…comment dire…gentil !

Cette fic a été crée très tard la nuit, c pour ça que c pas une de celle ou jme pren la tete !lol

Et non, c pa draco !

**Andegis : **Jsui dsl pour toi, je compati réelmen a ta souffrance, regarder les feux de la connerie, ça doi etre orrible !lol jai installé sev devant les télétubies, ça lui plai bien jcrois !mdr

Pour harry, c clair qu'il est différen de james ! encore heureux dailleurs ! harry est un ado, très puéril en manke damour !lol

T'm pas Serpinou ? c si mignon…lol

Bisous et jespère que ça va te plaire !

**Chapitre 4 : Présentation.**

Le lendemain, Harry se leva de bonne heure. Il donnait son premier cours aujourd'hui et il voulait être sûr de ne rien oublier.

Lorsqu'il fut certain de n'avoir rien laissé, il installa Serpinou dans sa chemise et sortit pour se rendre à la grande salle.

Il y entra de façon très digne (on y croit), vêtu d'une chemise noire, très près du corps et d'un pantalon noir, tout aussi moulant. Les personnes présentes le fixaient, bouche bée (avec la bave au coin de la bouche…, la langue pendante et les yeux qui sortent de la tête  comme dans « THE MASK »).

Il fut surpris que tous les élèves soient déjà réveillés à une heure aussi avancée. Il le fut moins quand il comprit, aux regards des étudiants, que c'était pour l'accueillir. Les garçons le regardaient d'un air de méfiance pour certain, et d'envie pour d'autres, tandis que les filles le dévisageaient en gloussant entre elles. On entendant que les murmures des élèves curieux qui se demandaient d'où pouvait sortir cette créature de rêve !

-Mr Potter, nous n'attendions que vous.

La voix du directeur résonnait dans la pièce. Harry regagna sa place, à côté de Severus. Albus était toujours debout.

-Votre attention s'il vous plait ! Je vous présente votre nouveau professeur.

Harry se leva, ses longs cheveux de jais voletant autour de son visage (L'Oréal, parce que je le vaut bien !  Il a quand même tourné la pub alors il faut qu'il préserve son image de marque !)

-Il assurera les cours de DCFM à partir d'aujourd'hui (des soupirs de déception se firent entendre). Ce n'est pas tout. Comme vous le savez, depuis que le professeur McGonagall nous a quitté, les griffondors n'ont plus de directeur ; j'ai donc décidé de remettre cette responsabilité à Mr Potter.

Des hurlements de joie, des cris, des gloussements et des applaudissements retentirent du côté de la table des griffondors.

-Et désormais, la salle de classe de ce cours se trouve au dernier étage, à côté de la salle d'entraînement. Je vous souhaite une bonne journée.

-Puis-je ajouter quelque chose, Professeur ?

-Bien sûr.

Albus se rassit.

-Tout d'abord, je tiens à me présenter: je m'appelle (j'ai rien dit !) Harry Potter, je préfèrerais que vous m'appeliez Harry. J'ai fait mes études à Salem, en Amérique et je tiens à ce que vous sachiez que mes cours n'auront rien a voir avec ceux que vous avez pu avoir jusqu'à présent, enfin, d'après ce qu'à pu m'en dire le professeur Dumbledore. Je ne tolèrerai aucun retard, sauf pour raison valable comme avoir été retenu par le professeur Rogue (regard noir du professeur en question et grand sourire de notre Ryry international… ).

Pour finir, je vous demanderai de ne pas apporter vos livres cette semaine. Merci et bonne appétit à tous. (Harry se rassoit en lança un grand sourire à toute son assemblée de fan).

Severus était surpris de la facilité de son jeune collègue à parler devant des centaines d'élèves. Ce qui le surprenait le plus, c'était qu'il avait réussit à maintenir la salle dans un parfait silence ; comme si _sa_ seule personne inspirait le respect.

Pff ! qu'est-ce que je raconte encore ? Potter ? Le respect ? N'importe quoi ! Moi, tout ce que je ressens, c'est de l'énervement ! faut vraiment que j'arrête la tisane le soir (ou les télétubies avec le saladier de m&m's !) !

Le silence persistait dans la salle, puis il fut remplacé par des chuchotements pour retourner à l'état de vacarme insupportable.

Harry, après avoir bien mangé et bien bu (j'ai bien mangé, j'ai bien bu, j'ai la peau du ventre bien tendue !lol, désolée, il est tard…), se leva et prit le chemin de sa salle lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il lui manquait quelque chose.

C'est à ce moment là que Severus bondit de sa chaise, la faisant se renverser.

A suivre…


	5. Où étais tu Serpinou?

**Note de l'auteur : Voilà le chapitre 5, j'espère qu'il vous plaira… j'essaye de pas mettre trop de temps à écrire mes chapitres…mais avec les cours c'est moins facile, j'ai moins de temps…bon, ben bonne lecture et bisous a tous et à toutes…**

**Réponse aux reviews : **

**Andegis :** pour sev, t gentille, mais je le garde dans MON lit ! attention, tu me le laisses ! ta K prendre Harry, jte le laisse…lol

Tinkiwinki, dipsy, lala…po!mdr.. je pense aussi pour le vert... c quoi son jouet préféré déjà ? jai aussi les k7 a la maison, avec mon ptit frère !lol..

Jcrois qu'en fait, je vais scoater ton lit, ya lair dy avoir foule la ba !lol

J'ai pas trop bien compris lalusion a Mask(explique moi stp lol), mais jai aimé le film aussi !

Je c…les m&m's c super bons… c de ta fote, c toi qui ma donné lidée !lol !

Pour la chanson, oui tu sors ! ya que moi qua le droit !mdr

Epinard et tranche de pain… t a la diet ?lol ! ou en sont les feu de lamour ?mdr

Dis moi ske tu penses de ce chapitre, tu peux détacher ta main maintenant…bisous a toi

**Jenni944 :** si ct pas sadique ça ne serait pas de moi…mdr !bisous

**Lili's flowers :** merci pour ta review, jsui contente que ça te plaise ! oui, c serpinou kil a oublié ! bien sur ! kest ce que ça aurai pu etre dotre !bisous et dis moi ske tu penses de la suite !

**Son dita** : bien sur qu'il en a profité ! c pa un serpinou pour rien ! c un gros pervers…tout comme son maitre dailleurs..lol ! mais c vrai que c pa réglo dutt, harry va en faire de la paté pour chien !lol

**Petite grenouille** : euh…très juste !lol, c'est bien lui ! jte remercie pour tes compliments, ça me va droit au cœur ! ya pas plus d'un an, jmettais jamais de petits commentaires comme ça et depuis que jconnais fluffy(pas sama !), ben jen met partt !elle en met meme dans ses cours elle !lol c excellent ! ça permet de mieux apprendre jpense ! enfin, tout ca vient d'elle ! elle ma contaminée !snifou……..

Bisous a toi et encore merci !

**Sahada : **Euh… c pas tout a fait ça…mais lis et tu comprendras…bisous

**Ginevra Lyra Potter : **Jvais finir par noter GLP !lol comme « la m des m »lol

Ne me tue pas, ou jtaiderai plus pour ta fic…nya a a a…jsui cruelle ! mais d'un sens c vrai, si jsuis morte, jpourrais plus t'aider !mdr

Merci detre gentille avec moi et surtout puisque tu es si gentille, voici la suite…bisous a toi ! et des que ta fic est finie et en ligne, jte ferai de la pub ! elle est trop bien, finie la vite !

Merci aussi à **Onarluca et Zaika **pour leur review qui ma fait également très plaisir ! bisous a vous.

Sur ce, voilà la suite ! bonne lecture…

**Chapitre 5 :** **Où étais-tu Serpinou ?**

-Ne bougez pas professeur ! C'est un serpent dangereux ! fit Hagrid d'une voix calme, mais inquiète, en s'approchant de Snape.

En effet, Serpinou se trouvait désormais dans le cou du maître des potions, et celui-ci était loin d'être rassuré(c'est un serpentard et il a peur des serpents…il sert a quoi lui ?) !

Harry les regarda faire, sans bouger, pendant quelques instants, avant de réagir et de s'avancer pour retirer délicatement son traître de serpent du cou de son adorable collègue.

Ceci étant fait, il recula de quelques mètres et regarda Serpinou d'un air méchant avant de s'adresser a lui (en fourchelangue bien sûr !) :

-Tu m'exxxxxxxxxxxpliques ccccccceee queeeeee ttttuuuuuuuu aaaaaaaasssssssss fffffffffffaaaaiiiiiiiitt ! Pourquoi tuuuuuuuu étais sssssssssssuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrr MMMMMMOOONNN Ssssssssssssssssssssseverusssssssssss !

-JJJJJJJeeee…… huuuuummmmm……..enfffffffffffffffiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnn…

-Alleeeeeeeeeezzzzzzzz, exxxxxxxxxxxxxxpliques-toi !

-Sssssseeeeeeeevvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrrrrrusssssssss……..ttttttttssssssssssssss

-Qu'essssssstttttttt- quuuuueeeeeeeeee tu as ? Tu vaaaaaaaaaasssss parler oui ? Oùùùùùùùù je te transssssssssssssffffffffffffffooooorrrrrrrrme en chair à Serpinou !

Du côté des professeurs et des élèves, la scène paraissait étrange : on voyait Harry secouer un serpent, « censé être dangereux », dans tous les sens et lui crier dessus en fourchelangue.

-Ne faites pas ça ! Il va vous piquer ! s'écria soudainement Hagrid.

Harry se figea sur place avant de partir dans un fou rire.

-Lui ? Ahahahahahahahahahahahahahah ! Me piquer ? N'importe quoi ! Le jour où il fait ça, il finit en collier pour chien ! Ahahahahahahahah !

-Vous…enfin… c'est…

Hagrid ne trouvait plus ses mots. Harry en profita pour retrouver son calme (enfin, le peu qu'il peut l'être !).

-Oui, c'est le mien ! Il s'appelle Serpinou ( et pas henri !) ! Enfin, son vrai nom c'est Selkhet, mais je préfère lui donner ce surnom, c'est plus mignon…

-Il est toujours avec vous ? demanda le demi-géant intrigué.

-Euh…oui, toujours ! Sauf quand je dors, et quand je prends ma douche ( imaginez Harry sous sa douche : les gouttes d'eau qui coulent le long de son corps de dieu grecque…hum…on en mangerai !lol), il n'apprécit pas vraiment l'eau !

-Mais…comment vous faites pour communiquer avec lui ?

-C'est simple, je suis fourchelangue.

Il sourit au demi-géant et continua son interrogatoire :

-Alors, tu réponds !

Le serpent émit un soupir de bien être et s'enroula autour de son bras.

-Huuuummmmm….. Ssssssssseeeeeeeeevvvvvvveeerrrrrrrruuuussssssss….sssssssssseeeeeeentt ssssssssiiiiiiiii bon….

-Quoi ? Il est à moi ! Tu as compris ? A moi sssssssssseeeeeeeeeuuuuuuuulll !

-Ttttttttttttttssssssssssssss………..

Il jeta un regard à Severus qui n'avait pas bougé depuis « le départ » de Serpinou. Il avait l'air choqué par sa dernière aventure, mais aussi à cause de la scène qui se déroulait devant ses yeux. (c'est pas tous les jours qu'on voit un serpent se faire enguirlander !).

-Qu'avez-vous fait à Serpinou ! Il est complètement…euh…comment dire…complètement pommé !

Severus quitta le planète Mars pour la Terre à ce moment là. Il retrouva rapidement son air glacial et répondit d'une voix tranchante :

-Potter, je vous ferai remarquer que je n'ai rien demandé à cette…à ce serpent ! Vous n'avez qu'à mieux le surveiller comme ça, ça n'arriverait pas !

Seeeeeevvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeerrrrrrrrrruuuussssssss…ssssssssiiiiiiii musssscllllllllééé…

-Euh… peut-être bien, mais là il disjoncte !fit Harry après avoir jeté un regard à Serpinou.

Du côté des élèves, plus personne n'osait faire de bruit, trop choqués par la folie de leur nouveau professeur.

Paradoxalement, Harry et Severus continuaient de se disputer sans faire plus attention que ça à leur entourage.

C'est Dumbledore qui réagit en premier et qui envoya les élèves en cours, suivis de près par leur professeur respectif, Harry et Severus compris.

Les deux fauteurs de troubles devraient remplir une dizaine de parchemins sur le respect du petit déjeuner des autres (il y avait de la tarte au citron tout de même ! Ce n'est pas rien ! Sacrilège à qui ennui le brave directeur lorsqu'il déguste un si bon plat !) et promettre de ne plus se conduire ainsi devant leurs élèves.

Severus parti le premier. Il était très énervé et il maudissait déjà la présence de ce Potter dans cette école ! (Les pauvres élèves qui vont l'avoir juste après vont souffrir le martyr !).

Quand à lui, Harry se dirigeait doucement vers sa classe. Il était en colère contre son serpent ( et il lui fait bien comprendre), mais aussi désespéré car ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il gagnerai le cœur de son professeur préféré…

Arrivé devant sa salle de classe, il soupira un bon coup et entra.

Il y règnait un silence de mort, les élèves se tenaient debout à côté de leur chaise. Harry les regarda un moment avant de se décider à commencer le cours.

-Asseyez-vous. Je vais vous expliquer le déroulement de ce cours…

**A suivre…**

Merci d'avoir lu et de me laisser une pitite review….j'adore les reviews(son dita, je sais que tattends tjs que jlise ta fic, je pense le faire ce soir et après tora plin de reviews !promis !bisous)

Merci à tous et à bientôt…


	6. Maudit soit il!

**RAR :**

**Fluffy** : Il est mignon mon serpinou hein ? dis donc, il t'a fallu du temps pour lire mes fics !pfff, tu es désespérante espèce de Baka Inu !

**Vif d'or** : Oui, c'est clair, il est complètement cinglé ce Ryry !

**Son dita** : ça sera un prof cool, mais qui faut pas trop faire chier ! il est pas patient ce Ryry !

**Lyra (alias glp):** la réponse a ta question se trouve ici ! lol ! merci pour ta review ! bisous

**Sahada** : je suis tordu de nature !lol

**Jenni944** : excellent ! c aussi comme ça que je lai imaginé quand je lai écrite !mdr

**Vela(c moins long !lol)** : de rien,ça me plaisait bien ! merci dy avoir pensé pour moi ! Après une dispute, c'est moi que sev vient voir, pas toi !na !

**Andegis** : laisse mon sev trankil !il est a moi ! nya a a a ! a cose de toi, ça pleut, tu aurais pu éviter de chanter ! tabuses ! Bien sur, ke ryry va se retrouver dans son lit ! pas dans le tien, a la limite, jte le passe et tu me laisses sev…c pas mal non ?

Lol

Merci pour ta review ! jespère que t'aimerai ce chap aussi !bisousss

**Petite grenouille** : moi aussi ça mfait marrer mes conneries ! jsui contente que ça te plaise ! bisousssssss

**Zaika **: oui, il va falloir du tps, enfin, ça dépend de moi ! nya a a a ! (rire sadique !) bisous

Phobia floral : voici la suite, jai mis un peu de temps, mais je lai écrite hier soir !lol pour sev, ça dépendra uniquement de moi ! nya a a a a ! bisous 

**Onarluca** : merci pour ta review, jsuis contente que ça te plaise ! bisous

**Chapitre 6 : Maudit soit-il !**

Severus était arrivé en retard à son cours. Il fit entrer ses élèves et leur donna les consignes à suivre pour la préparation de leur potion.

Il s'installa ensuite derrière son bureau. Il avait chaud. Plus il repensait aux évènements de la matinée, plus il avait chaud…

_ Comment se faisait-il que ce Potter sache parler le fourchelangue ? _

Severus déboutonna le haut de sa robe.

_ Tous ces sons, cette façon de crier en fourchelangue…_

Il posa sa tête contre le dossier de sa chaise et se mordit la lèvre inférieur.

Il se sentait de plus en plus à l'étroit dans son pantalon. Sa peau, d'habitude si blanche, tendait à présent vers le rouge.

Sa main glissa lentement vers son supplice.

-Professeur ? J'ai un problème avec ma potion…

Severus sursauta légèrement, avant de reprendre son masque dur et froid (ça refroidit vite, hein !).

_ Qu'il soit maudit ce Potter !_ Il serra des dents.

Après s'être rajusté à l'aide d'un sort, il rejoignit son élève.

-Alors, comme je vous l'ai dit, ce cours ne ressemblera pas à ceux que vous avez pu avoir auparavant.

-En quoi cela consistera-t-il ? demanda une élève.

-Si vous me laissiez finir, je pourrais peut-être vous le dire !

-Désolée…fit l'élève de griffondor en baissant la tête.

-Bien. Mes cours seront organisés en deux temps. Nous avons trois heures par semaine, donc les jours où nous n'avons qu'une heure ensemble, je ferai de la théorie agrémentée de quelques exemples, mais cela dépendra du niveau de la classe et de votre attention. C'est compris ?

-Oui, Professeur ! répondirent-ils d'une même voix.

_Moi c'est Harry ! Pas Professeur! C'est moche et ça fait vieux ! Bouuuuuuuu !_

-Hum…Bien. Pour les cours de deux heures, nous les passerons dans la salle d'entraînement qui est en face. On y apprendra différents sortilèges de défenses, ainsi que des sortilèges plus complexes. Mais cela dépendra aussi de vous. Si le niveau est vraiment bon, j'organiserai des duels. Bon, ceci étant dit, je vais vous donner les grandes lignes de ce que je supporte ou ne supporte pas. Donc, comme je l'ai déclaré dans la grande salle, les retards seront punis, sauf si raison Snapienne, enfin valable (ricanements des élèves). Durant les cours de théorie, je n'accepterai aucun bavardage. Des contrôles surprises pourront avoir lieu. Les cours de deux heures seront plus sympathiques, soyez-en sûr.

Harry sourit.

-Auriez-vous des questions ?

Personne n'osait rien dire.

-Bien, alors nous allons commencer, sortez de quoi écrire.

La matinée passa rapidemant. Severus avait réussit à se calmer et à ne plus penser au nouveau professeur. Il se trouvait dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner, il s'installa rapidement à sa place, dans la grande salle.

Harry passa derrière lui pour regagner sa place. Il était en pleine conversation avec Serpinou.

(-Alors, cccc'eeeessssttttt vraiment çççççççççaaa qui t'a mis dans cccccetttttttttt état ?

-Oui, ccccc'eeeeeeeeeeesssssssssssttttttttt ssssssssson odeur….il ssssssssseeeeeeeeennnnnnt sssssssssiiiiiiii bon…

-A cccccccceeeee point….

-Oh oui! Il est sssssiiiii doux et mussssssssscccccccclllééééééééé...)

Severus ne put en supporter davantage. Il se leva et sortit rapidement de la grande salle. Il se dirigea vers les toilettes les plus proches, prêt à assouvir son envie qui l'avait tant fait souffrir durant ces dernières heures.

_Qu'il soit maudit !_

_Je le hais…_ pensa-t-il dans un dernier mouvement…

A suivre… 

J'espère que ça vous a plu ! bon, je sais, je mets plus beaucoup de chapitres, mais j'ai pas le temps…et j'ai pleins d'idées que j 'arrive pas trop en place ! j'ai déjà écrit la fin de _Voldemort est mort et Harry déprime_…, mais j'ai pas le milieu !mdr !

J'ai aussi écrit une fic avec Fluffy et donc, ben j'espère que vous la lierez…On va la mettre en ligne d'ici peu.. elle s'appellera _'Tout est possible'_

Bisous et laissez moi une pitite review svp… 


	7. Cours de duels

**Note de l'auteur :** kikou ! je tenais à vous remerciez pour toutes ces reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir ! et je voulais aussi me faire un peu de pub au passage ! Donc, le chapitre 8 devrait arriver la semaine prochaine ! j'ai juste un peu la flemme de le recopier sur l'ordi ! j'écris plus vite en ce moment, je profite des heures de philo ! mdr ! et y'a pas que moi ! c'est vraiment pourrit ce cours ! Le chap3 de Erika alias Harry va arriver bientôt je pense, je l'ai pas écrit encore, mais j'ai eu une aide précieuse de Luna051, que je remercie encore ! elle m'a aidé là où j'étais bloquée ! Donc, pour les deux autres fics, ben ça va avancer aussi je pense ! Je tiens aussi à faire de la pub pour une fic que j'écris avec une amie qui m'est très chère ! Donc, elle s'intitule : « Tout est possible » et on apparaît sous « Nanie et Fluffy », par contre, pour le moment vous la trouverez dans les persos Harry et Severus, mais ça changera à chaque chapitre puisque c'est un couple à trois, donc, pour le 3e chap, vous la trouverez donc Harry et Draco…Voila, je crois que c'est tout ! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de me dire ce que vous en avez pensé !

J'ai tenté de faire des chapitres plus longs, mais ça marche toujours pas ! j'y arrive vraiment pas, désolée !je trouve ça trop ennuyeux après, dans ma façon d'écrire, ça fait pas bien ! j'ai trop l'impression de tourner autour du pot !bisous à tous et à toutes !

**Réponses aux reviews :**

**Andegis :** Merci parce que si tu chantes encore,ça va encore plus pleuvoir chez moi !mdr !merci pour severus, mais je te donnais pas trop le choix en fait ! je suis contente que ce chapitre te plaise ! j'espère que t'aimera celui-là aussi ! bisous

**Son Dita : **Si t'es pas contente c'est pareil ! j'aime pas faire des chapitres longs ! et j'écris quand je peux !na ! pas gentille qui m'a troué la peau ! oui, j'ai toujours les marques ! baka saru !gggggrrrrrrrr !attention ou je corrige plus tes fics ! nya a a a a !

**Meuh : **Il est pas très adulte, ça c clair! C'est bien, t'as vu qu'il fallait juste appuyer sur le bouton ! t'es douée dis-moi !jtmeuh aussi ! bisous

**Onarluca :** merci, j'espère que tu aimeras ce chapitre aussi ! bisous

**Lyra : **Elle est où ma review? Snifouuuuuuuuuu !tu m'as même pas dit si ça t'avais plu ou pas…Ouiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnn ! lol !bisous

**Vif d'or : **mdr ! oui, il est très « tendu » ce pauvre sev !

**Sahada :** merci !

**Zazaone :** Tu peux t'occuper de Harry si tu veux, mais tu laisses sev tranquille ! c'est compris ? Ou tu vas mourir dans d'atroces souffrances ! Nya a a a !mdr! je bave pas sur Harry, je préfère largement sev !lol ! et c'est vrai, j'aime les m&m's !lol ! mais je préfère le chocolat ! Ouai, c'est vrai que c'est vraiment idiot d'oublier son Serpinou ! alalalalala !pour la façon dont ryry parle le fourchelangue, j'ai un peu fait ça à l'arrache, je savais pas trop comment faire !lol ! j'aime faire souffrir Severus ! mdr ! je suis une sadique à moitié (pourquoi à moitié ?) folle !mdr ! Pour la réplique que t'aimes bien, moi aussi elle m'a fait délirer quand je l'ai écrite !je sais pas où j'ai été la chercher mais elle m'a bien fait marrer ! le pire c'est quand je trouve des conneries de ce genre en cours et que je me mets à rire toute seule ! mdr ! c'est excellent ! Bon, ben après ce roman, je te laisse lire la suite ! bisous ! je voulais aussi te demander si tu pouvais me repasser l'adresse du site où j'ai mis mes fics y'a pas longtemps (là ou tu tappel zaluna !) , mon ordi a planté et j'ai plu l'adresse !Merci d'avance ! bisous

**Mini pouce06: **c'est trop d'honneur! Je te remercie !ce que tu me dis me va droit au cœur !j'espère que ça te plaira ! bisous !

**Lyra051 : **Moi aussi j'aime les reviews…hum hummmm !lol ! Non, reste ici ! file pas à l'anglaise (« mais on peut pas faire ça, ils nous rattraperaient ! » willow dans buffy, la deuxième saison je crois !enfin, c'est pas grave…lol) Bisous et encore merci pour ton aide précieuse ! je vais pouvoir avancer !

**Chapitre 7 : Cours de Duel**

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées. Les cours de Harry s'étaient rapidement mis en place et étaient appréciés à leur juste valeur.

Harry et Severus s'entendaient toujours comme chien et chat. Severus le maudissait à chaque fois qu'ils se croisaient dans un couloir et l'évitant le plus possible, prenant même ses repas dans ses appartements.

Harry avait décidé, au vue des résultats des septième année, d'organiser un cours de duels. Il avait donc fait appel à Severus pour une « petite démonstration ».

Celui-ci avait accepté avec une lueur de malveillance dans le regard, se disant qu'il pourrait enfin se venger de ce qu'il lui faisait endurer chaque jour (c'est vrai que c'est dur de courir aux toilettes presque tous les jours…ah le fourchelangue…quel don magnifique ! N'est-ce pas Sev ?)

Severus était donc sur le chemin de la salle d'entraînement d'Harry. Il affichait un air sadique et un sourire en coin.

Tous les septième années de griffondor et de Serpentard étaient déjà présents, craignant la sanction due à un retard. Severus rejoignit son professeur détesté à l'autre bout de la salle.

-Bon, nous allons commencer.

Tous les élèves s'étaient tus.

-Professeur, si vous voulez vous donner la peine de me suivre…

Harry se dirigea vers une immense estrade et fit signe à Severus de se placer à l'autre bout, face à lui.

-Alors, nous allons vous faire une démonstration de ce que peut être un duel. Par contre, je demanderai à ce que la magie noire ne soit pas utilisée…Je dis ça pour vous, Professeur ! Lança-t-il en regardant Severus qui souriait toujours de façon de plus en plus sadique.

-Bien sûr, je vais essayer d'y penser…répondit-il d'un ton ironique et détaché.

-Alors, allons-y ! A trois. Un…deux…trois !

-Expelliarmus ! Cria Harry en premier.

Severus fut expulsé en arrière. Il retomba couché sur le sol. Il se releva en un éclair et pointa sa baguette sur Harry.

-Rictusempra !

Il s'écroula à terre, sous le coup, et se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Severus s'approcha de lui et mit fin à son attaque.

Le jeune professeur lui lança un regard noir avant de se relever.

-C'était pas drôle !

-Pourtant vous avez ri ! répondit le maître des potions, un sourire en coin et un regard moqueur.

-Je vous remercie. Je n'ai plus besoin de vous.

Puis il se rapprocha de Severus et lui souffla à l'oreille :

-Je prendrai ma revanche …

-Quand vous voulez…

-Ce soir, 21h, dans cette salle.

-Bien, alors à ce soir !

Severus sortit d'un pas rapide (On sait jamais, dès fois qu'il se reçoive un sort impardonnable dans le dos ! c'est qu'il faut pas le chercher le Ryry !) Il jubilait à l'idée de combattre à nouveau contre ce Potter...le voir se tordre de douleur à nouveau…(il fantasmerait pas un peu notre Sevy ?). Ca l'avait amusé de l'humilier devant ses élèves (hum, j'aime quand il est sadique…Nya a a a a).

De son côté, Harry était furieux. Il lui ferait payer ce qu'il venait de lui faire.

Je suis un prof class et super cool, alors je me calme…je respire…

Il se retourna vers ses élèves.

-A vous. Un griffondor contre un serpentard. Et pas de coups bas ! Je ne veux pas de morts et pas vous envoyer tous à l'infirmerie !

Les élèves passèrent deux par deux devant Harry. Il leur donnait des indications et leur jetait un sort de protection pour éviter qu'il y ait trop de casse…

A la fin du cours, tous les élèves étaient passés et il était fier des progrès qu'ils avaient fait. Personne ne fut envoyé à l'infirmerie.

C'était son dernier cours et ses sorts de protection l'avaient épuisé. Il salua le dernier élève qui sortait de la salle, referma la porte et s'allongea sur un des tapis présent dans la salle. Il s'endormit presque aussitôt…

A suivre… 

C'est court, mais ne me tuez pas ! (nanie qui regarde le nombre de page choquée) ouaaaaaaaa, c'est même super court ! sans les blabla du début, ça fait une page ! snifouuuuuuuu ! désolée, mais je suis nulle en fic longue ! bientôt le chapitre 8 (nanie qui change de sujet !lol)

Bisous et n'oubliez pas de me laisser une review…svp…merci…


	8. Revanche

**RAR :**

J'ai pas beaucoup de temps, donc merci à :

Son dita, Seddy, Vif d'or, Zaika, Jenni944, Onarluca alias artémis. 

**Zazaone :** fodrait que tu me repasses l'adresse, parce qu'elle est pas passée, mets pas , ça marchera surment mieux ! Meme avec ske tu as acheté, tu vas mourir pour ce que tu as fait ! c'est mon severus ! vivement les tortures !nya a a a aa a (rire sadique !) et mes doigts sont pas boudinés…enfin, fo pas le dire !lol ! bisous !

**Ertis : **Kikou ! ah ! une review de toi ! j'ai avancé un peu Erika, mais bon, j'ai du mal !lol !merci encore pour ton aide précieuse ! et j'ai lu ton premier chap ! c'est super ! bisous

**Lyra :** donc, comme jte lai dit, j'ai pas encore lu hp6, honte a moi, mais j'ai pas le temps, je l'ai reçu hier, alors je pense le commencé la semaine prochaine ! j'ai trop de devoirs, des bac blanc et tout… moi aussi j'aime profiter des bonnes choses !lol !mais la je connais la suite, alors faire des chaps courts ça m'embete pas !nya a a !non, je pense que le chap 9 sera plus longs !bisous et vivement ta fic !

**Sahada :** …ben je c pas, je fais selon ske jpense ! je voulais aussi que harry soit le plus fort des deux, mais bon, tanpis ! ça peut pas tjs se passer comme on veut !bisous et jespère que ce chapitre sera mieux.

**Chapitre 8 : Revanche**

Severus se changea rapidement après avoir pris un repas léger.

Il mit un pantalon, noir bien sûr, et un T-shirt assez près du corps, toujours (et éternellement) noir. Il mit tout de même sa robe pour se rendre jusqu'à la salle d'entraînement.

Il arriva rapidement devant la porte et frappa. N'ayant pas de réponse, il frappa à nouveau et entra .

Il fit quelques pas et découvrit le corps endormit du jeune homme. Il le trouva étrangement beau et désirable. Il secoua la tête pour se reprendre et s'approcha de lui après avoir retiré sa robe, décidé à finir son combat.

-Potter ! siffla-t-il froidement.

Harry ouvrit les yeux, surpris de la brutalité de son réveil.

-Je croyais que vous vouliez votre revanche !

Harry se releva difficilement et reprit sa baguette en main.

-Je ne voudrai pas manquer ça !

Il se placèrent comme lors de leur premier combat. Le premier sort sortit de la baguette de Severus.

-Expelliarmus !

Harry atterrit hors de l'estrade, sur des tapis prévus à cet effet. Il se releva brusquement et pointa sa baguette sur Severus.

-Tarentullegra !

Severus évita le sort en se jetant hors de l'estrade.

-J'aime pas spécialement la danse !

-Dommage… Tarentullegra !

Severus ne pu l'éviter une seconde fois et ses jambes se mirent à s'agiter en une danse effrénée qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler.

-Experlliarmus ! Lança Snape entre deux cabrioles.

Harry fut projeté contre un mur et Severus s'écroula à terre. Ils se relevèrent d'un même mouvement mais Harry fut le plus rapide :

-Sectumsempra ! cria-t-il, fou de rage.

Severus l'évita de justesse et se jeta sur Harry, le plaquant contre le mur.

-Vous êtes malade ou quoi ! hurla le professeur de potion. Pour seule réponse, Harry (l'embrassa sauvagement…non je plaisante, vous devrez attendre le prochain chapitre pour ça…enfin, j'en sais rien, je l'ai toujours pas écrit !nya a a a) donna un grand coup de pied dans le tibia de son collègue qui le lâcha sous le coup. Harry en profita pour lui donner un coup de poing en pleine figure. Severus recula, surpris. Il rattrapa un autre coup venant de Harry et répondit à cette attaque.

Une bataille acharnée commença alors entre les deux hommes. Elle dura plus d'une demi-heure, tous les coups étaient permis, même les coups les plus bas…

Essoufflés et blessés à de multiples endroits, ils se laissèrent tomber sur les tapis les plus proches.

-Vous êtes dangereux, Potter…mais…aussi très fort…peut-être trop d'ailleurs…

-Merci…je vous retourne le compliment…

-Je crois qu'un stage(un petit tour pour ceux qui connaissent pas l'expression) à l'infirmerie ne nous ferait pas de mal !

-Oui, nous devrions y aller avant de ne plus pouvoir bouger !

Severus se releva difficilement et tendit sa main a Harry pour l'aider à se mettre debout.

Celui-ci se redressa et le prit, mais, à peine fut-il sur ses jambes qu'il pâlit et s'écroula dans les bras de Severus.

-Vous avez mangé ce soir ?

-Quand l'aurais-je fait ? cracha Harry, toujours dans les bras du maître de potion.

-Bien, alors il va falloir que je vous porte jusqu'à l'infirmerie…

-a passera bien, laissez-moi…là…j'irai plus…tard…

Il s'évanouit. Severus leva les yeux au ciel : Pourquoi c'était toujours à lui que ça arrivait ?

-Maudit Potter !

Il le prit dans ses bras en grimaçant à cause des coups qu'il avait reçu. Il fut surpris de la légèreté du jeune homme.

Arrivé à destination, il l'installa sur un lit et se laissa tomber sur un autre. Mme Pomfresh, attirée par le bruit, rappliqua rapidement et jura contre la puérilité des deux hommes.

Elle diagnostiqua quatre côtes cassées pour Severus et sept pour Harry. Ce dernier devrait rester alité durant plusieurs jours. Ils étaient tous les deux couverts d'hématomes et même les potions, et autres crèmes, n'avaient pas pu tout effacer.

Harry s'était réveillé environ deux heures après qu'il se soit évanouit. Severus était toujours à ses côtés, allongé sur un des lits, et l'air pensif.

-Merci…souffla-t-il.

-J'aurai peut-être mieux fait de vous achever…

Harry sourit.

-Je vous revaudrai ça…tôt ou tard…

A suivre… 

Merci d'avoir lu, mettez moi une review svp…dites moi ce que vous pensez !bisoussssss

Le chap 9 sera plus long !enfin je crois…mdr


	9. RyRy, Prince Charmant

**Note de l'auteur** : Non, ne me tuez pas ! sinon vous aurez pas la suite ! nya a a

Euh, j'avoue, j'ai abusé sur le temps, et je dois avouer que ce chap est écrit depuis avant les vacs…mais j'avais pas le temps de le taper à l'ordi ! encore désolée…j'espère que vous l'aimerez quand même…

Pour mes autres fics, je dois dire que je suis à cours d'idées…même avec l'aide de Luna…ben j'avance pas ! snifou

Encore désolée, bonne lecture. Gros bisous

**Chapitre 9** : RyRy, Prince Charmant…

Plusieurs semaines étaient passées et on se trouvait déjà aux vacances de Noël.

Harry ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre et s'étira doucement.

-Quelle belle journée ! Quoi de mieux à faire que de taquiner Sevinou !

Il se leva, prit sa douche, attache ses longs cheveux en une longue tresse qu'il plaça sur son torse, du côté droit.

Il s'arrêta devant un immense miroir, qui prenait toute la porte de la salle de bain, pour vérifier qu'il était toujours aussi irrésistible.

Il portait une chemise verte qui s'accordait parfaitement avec ses yeux et un pantalon noir qui ne cachait rien de ses formes d'Apollon. Son regard se voulait aguicheur, et ses cheveux, ainsi placés, lui donnaient un air d'ange déchu. Apparemment, ce qu'il vit le satisfit puisqu'il sourit et sortit pour rejoindre la grande salle, et Severus par la même occasion.

Il y entra donc avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Il salua les quelques élèves qui étaient restés durant les vacances et, n'ayant pas vu Severus, se rendit auprès de Dumbledore.

-Severus a déjà mangé ? demanda-t-il, sans prendre la peine de saluer le directeur.

-Ah ! Harry. Et bien oui. Il est partit tôt ce matin, je l'ai envoyé en mission.

-Quel genre de mission ! s'inquiéta le jeune homme.

-Il est partit dans les montagnes du Nord pour faire un compromis avec les trolls.

-Mais, c'est dangereux !

-Il sait ce qu'il fait.

-Je vais le rejoindre.

-Vous ne le trouverez pas…Il faudrait que vous sachiez voler…

-Je sais…

Il fit un clin d'œil et sourit au directeur avant de sortir du château et de transplaner dès qu'il le pu.

Il se retrouva en bas des montagnes du Nord. Il commença à monter à pied tentant de trouver le chemin qu'aurait pu prendre Severus.

Il n'utilisait que les chemins tout tracés, pour éviter de salir ou de déchirer ses vêtements, et sifflotait gaiement sans se soucier de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Il y eut des grands cris bestiaux dans le haut des montagnes. Harry se figea (Mon Petit Sevy souffre! NON !) avant de se mettre à courir.

Un sourire vint éclairer son visage et il prit son envol. (Non, je ne suis pas folle !).

Un aigle géant, tout noir et doré, avec de grands yeux verts, se tenait désormais dans le ciel..

Cela faisait déjà plusieurs années qu'Harry était un animagui, mais il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne et ne se transformait seulement quand il en avait vraiment besoin ou quand il savait qu'il ne risquait rien à le faire.

Il aimait ressentir le vent qui glissait contre lui, voler parmis les nuages, voir les gens d'en haut et se sentir totalement libre.

Pour le moment, il ne pensait pas à toutes ses sensations, il ne pensait qu'à aider Severus.

Il arriva bientôt au niveau des trolls et de leur victime.

Severus venait d'être désarmé, il avait été projeté à terre et avait bien du mal à se relever.

Harry descendit en piqué, le plus rapidement qu'il pu. Lorsqu'il fut à la hauteur des trolls, il leur fonça dessus, en renversant plusieurs au passage. Il fonça ensuite sur le maître des potions qui avait enfin réussit à se remettre debout et qui regardait l'oiseau avec une lueur de surprise et de peur dans le regard, avant de prendre dans ses serres. Severus se débattait et Harry dû le lâcher un peu plus bas.

Malheureusement, les trolls avaient suivis le mouvement et l'homme fut projeté à nouveau, mais cette fois-ci, il fut assommé. L'aigle royal (et son impérial…Pocahontas I !lol) fonça à nouveau sur lui, se prenant un coup de machette au poitrail en passant. Il resserra sa prise sur l'homme et vola longuement, ne prêtant pas attention à la douleur que lui procurait sa blessure.

Il atterrit dans le parc du château et déposa soigneusement son aîné dans l'herbe avant de reprendre forme humaine et de s'effondrer à ses côtés.

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était à l'infirmerie et un bandage recouvrait son torse. Il tourna son regard vers le lit voisin. L'homme y dormait paisiblement. Harry sourit en le voyant ainsi. Il ne le quittait pas des yeux, se disant que se serait peut-être la première et dernière fois qu'il le verrait si abandonné.

Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'infirmière :

-Ah ! Professeur ! Vous êtes réveillé ! Comment vous sentez-vous ?

-Bien, mais je suis certain que ma chemise neuve est complètement fichue !

-Je dois bien avouer qu'à moins d'en faire un chiffon, elle ne vous servira plus à rien !

-Encore heureux que j'avais pas pris Serpinou avec moi !

-Euh…oui. D'ailleurs, votre Serpent est avec notre nouveau professeur de Sortilège. Il devait vous chercher, il l'a pris avec lui.

-Tant qu'il est en vie. C'est plutôt ce professeur qu'il faut plaindre !

Ils se sourirent. Severus bougea. Il ouvrit les yeux et se releva brusquement.

-Comment suis-je arrivée ici ?

-C'est moi qui vous ai ramené.

-Et l'aigle ?

-C'est moi.

-Vous ?

-Vous voulez une preuve ?

Harry sourit. L'homme réfléchit un instant.

-Non. Je vous crois. Et ma baguette ?

-Je crains être obligé de voir dire d'en trouver une autre…

Il se tourna vers Pomfresh.

-Je peux partir ?

Elle acquiesça.

-Merci pour les soins.

Il se leva et remit ses vêtements, il fut bientôt imité par le jeune homme, et ils sortirent.

Arrivés devant les appartements de Severus, celui-ci prononça son mot de passe et entra, il resta un moment sans franchir entièrement puis souffla.

-Merci pour votre aide.

Il referma brusquement la porte, ne laissant pas le temps à Harry de répondre.

Celui-ci se rendit également dans ses appartements pour se changer. Il devait rencontrer ce nouveau professeur et récupérer son Serpinou adoré. Il lui manquait ce bougre !

A Suivre…

Alors ? verdict ? je pensais pas arrêter là…il devait faire le double, mais en fait non, je préfère vous laisser vous demander qui est ce nouvel prof ! nya a a ! méchante nanie !

Bisous et n'oubliez pas, je marche pas au diesel mais à la review !lol


End file.
